


A Brother's Reflection

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional, POV Sam Winchester, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s final minutes and Sam reflects on what has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Reflection

I watched my brother die as he was attacked by hell hounds and then I fell to my knees.

I crawled towards my brother’s body that was lying motionless on the floor and carefully lifted his head into my lap, gently stroking my fingers through Dean’s hair and gazing into my brother’s eyes. 

“Dean,” I said in a whisper, hoping Dean could hear me still and would hang on long enough so that I could get him to safety. But as I sat there, I watched as the light faded from Dean’s green eyes and his chest stopped rising with his breaths. 

I shook Dean and screamed out loud all the while rocking back and forth on my knees in my anguish. I rested my head on the top of Dean’s, the tears falling from my eyes sliding over my cheeks and soaking into his hair. 

I just stayed there, glued to one spot, rocking back and forth with my lifeless brother in my arms. Wondering what went wrong. How could I have stopped this from happening? How could I ever let go of the one person that was always there for me no matter what?

I whispered over and over again to him, what I had told him so many times before he died, “I’ll save you, I will….I will…I will….” 

And I will save my brother no matter how long it takes me; I just hope I live long enough for that to happen.


End file.
